utaufandomcom-20200223-history
UEWOko
Eye Color: * It's left eye is a dark brown, while the right is a light orange. Hair Color: * Left is a dark brown, while the right is a light orange. Also, the color on the end of it's braid is orange too. Hair Style: * On the left side, it's hair seems fuzzy and cloud-like with a really long braid. On the right side however, it's more on the flat and formal style. Headgear: * It has a rod in which it sticks automatically to its head. It also has an Esca on top of the rod. It can glow in the dark, and can act like a mic. VOICEBANKS RELEASED AT MY VOICEBANK: * VCV BI-PITCH VOICEBANK ALIEN * CV FOUR-PITCH VOICEBANK MULTIPOTATO VOICEBANKS PLANNED: * ENGLISH BI-PITCH CVVC ALIEN * KOREAN BI-PITCH CVVC ALIEN * CHINESE BI-PITCH CVVC ALIEN Official Companion: ''' * A go-blah. GOO-BLA. (AN ALIEN JELLY-FISH.) '''Favorite Phrases: * "I have no idea what I'm doing." *"Oh! you guys would make a great couple!" * "I'm not insulting, I'm just being...never mind." * "mean... Just kidding!" * "What do you mean?!? You guys are blushing." OUTFITS: * VCV BI-PITCH CLOTHING: '''It wears a plain long-sleeved sweater, (Just like the CV design), but a few changes. For example, it wears a brown kimono belt. It also has a hat with 6 buttons, (3 in front, 3 in back.) Instead of having braids, it uses chopsticks to lift it's hair. Other than those details, it basically the same thing as the CV, but with a different color scheme. * '''CV FOUR-PITCH CLOTHING: '''The outfit is sort of a mixed oufit between the two other outfits. * '''CVVC KOREAN CLOTHING: '''The outfit is a mix between the CV Tripitch and VCV Bi-Pitch. * '''CVVC CHINESE CLOTHING: '''Kedashi wears a orange-brownish sweater, with beige buttons around the sides. It also wears beige socks with its esca tied around it's half spiky hair. Another thing worth noting is that the scarf and braid is brown granite. * '''CVVC ENGLISH CLOTHING: '''Like the Chinese outfit, it has a scarf. However, what's unique about the outfit is that it wears pants. Another unique feature is that it's middle finger is a sphere. Other than that, the clothes were inspired by the other voicebanks. Kedashi 2-3.png|CV FOUR-PITCH CLOTHING Kedashi's VCV outfit.png|VCV BI-PITCH CLOTHING kedashi 2-1479355124.png|CVVC CHINESE BI-PITCH CLOTHING kedashi 2.png|CVVC ENGLISH BI-PITCH CLOTHING kedashi 2U67868.png|KOREAN CVVC BI-PITCH CLOTHING PROFILE.gif|KEDASHI KEDASHI VCV PIXEL Go-blah.png|GO-BLAH LOGO.png|KEDASHI KEDASHI'S LOGO kedashikedashi.png|MINECRAFT SKIN! '''Nationality/Race: * Born on the Gliese 581 system. (Nerd reference!) Requirements: * R-18 Content Allowed? Permission Required * Commercial Use of Voicebank Allowed? Permission Required. * Commercial Use of Character Allowed? Permission Required. * Do these terms apply to derivative characters/voices? Forbidden. Extra Rules: * No fetish art. * No recolors of my character. * You can change the outfit, but at least keep the braid and colors. * You can ship kedashi with any character. * You can make any type of songs with anyone. * Mild sexual content is allowed. Category:Alien Category:Filipino Category:Powerscale Category:CV Category:VCV Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:Multipitch VCVs Category:Multipitch cv Category:Hiragana Alias Category:Asexual UTAU